Beginning of the end
by theghostlygossip
Summary: adam is a vampire hunter that stumbles upon cross academy due to his family being murdered his whole life changes hne he discovers what really happened


Adams pov

It was a cold night the frost was making my feet cold I was hot and sweaty tired from running away from those beast in human form they killed my family they nearly killed me and I can never forgive them for what they did I hear them hissing as one of them snatches my ankle and cuts it deep I'm limping towards the cross academy my father every said that if something were to happen to me to go there I use my chain whip to go over the gate nearly breaking my ankle again hoping over it I ran to the nearest building as those vampires were chasing me I slamed the door in the building that I was in I was breathing heavily I smelled vampires I turned around and saw a whole bunch of them "you have got to be kidding me" I said out loud "who are you, you know the day class should be in there dorms" said the blonde one I pulled my chain out "oh you want to fight" as we were ready to fight there I would assume leader interjected "aidou can it" he whimpered away "don't you get any closer pure blood" I said he listened "Kaname why are you listening to him" he didn't answer "you have no right to talk to him like that mortal" aidou hoped over kaname and ran for me I shoot his leg he was literally crying in pain "I told you don't come for me your lucky that I didn't kill you" kaname looked at me "help him please then ill help you" I gave him what the fuck face "no" I said kaname kneeled "I know you know how to fix him"

I was stuned "well of course I do that's how I interrogated your kind" he chuckled "my kind" he looked up "ill help him just this once" with out any warning I pulled the bullet out he cried out in pain the one girl was a bout to kill me but I pulled my gun out "don't try is sista" I said I poured some vampire cleaning ointment and got up "he needs to rest I would say about an hour then has to sit for 5 minutes because he will be light headed " he nodded "thank you" he bowed "well there is something different about you I think we can be okay but don't try any funny business" he smiled I did tell the truth two other people came in ready to fight and so was I

"what happened here" asked the girl "that guy nearly killed me" said aidou "shut your trap I could if I wanted to" I said "are you adam" asked the silver hair guy "um yes I am and who are you" she stood up straight "im yukki cross kaien crosses daughter and we are here to pick you up" I nodded and went with them "kaname headmaster would like to see you also" he nodded and walked with us it was silent the whole way there "here they are head master" he looked at me he looked familiar "well hello adam its been awhile hasent it my kaien cross I was really good friends with your father if you're here your father and family must be gone" he said I gulped "yes sir my whole family is dead at this point" I said yukki looked terrified "I survived and I was told if something every happened to them I would come here and tlak to you" he grabed his chin and walked over to a secret cabinet " I was afraid that's why you're here, here take this your father wanted me to give it to you" I looked at the sword "what for?" I asked he unwraped it "according to him it its been pased down through generations of monster hunters its called" I picked it up "Akuma satsujin-sha no ken" I held it "um… yes that's correct but you have never seen this sword how do you know it" I looked up "my father drew a picture of it and showed it siad the sword was in a safe place but he said he couldn't use its powers" I said "and right he was only you can at his point" I gave him a puzzled look

"it chooses its own some one who is worthy of having it and the fact that the family crest is glowing means you are its owner your first of kin granderceq put that spell on it for that reason" he said wow and im the owner of it "now that that's settled on to the business at hand kaname the night dorm is getting to riled up you have to calm them down more" kaname nodded "and I think adam should be the one to help you with this considering he needs a place ot stay" he looked over at me "ooooohhhhhh hell no why would I be with vampires" he was confused " can handle it" oh this bitch "I can handle it" he smirked "prove it" I gave a wicked grin "I accept but don't come crying ot me when you have no night students left" I walked out kaname followed "your ankle is pretty bad" I looked down "seems so" he was staring "hello up here not down there ill patch it up when I get the chance" I said he grabed my ankle and healed it "um why you do that" he walked away "I asked a question" I ran after him and we talked the whole time there he was great actually smart intelligent and well nice but im gonna keep my guard up

thanks for reading guys


End file.
